


Fine

by nonnymouse



Series: Fuck Me in the Ass for Jesus [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camgirl AU, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Carly finds XtinaGirl's chat for the first time.





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/392619.html?thread=2309668011#cmt2309668011
> 
> This version has additional lines because I remembered one I liked and lost when my power went out in the middle of writing this.

Finding a good camwhore was a pain in the ass. The most popular ones were boring, in Carly's opinion. They'd heard it and seen it all. Used up. The newbies were the ones who were fun to chat with, but their streams sucked. Bad video, bad (or no) audio, awkward attempts at typing and performing at the same time, general incompetence. It was hard to get off when you couldn't even see what was happening.  
  
Don't even get him started on all the uggos who thought people would want to see them fuck for some reason.  
  
He floated from cam to cam, pausing for a bit on a girl with a great rack. But she had some godawful accent, so Carly skipped to the next girl instead of paying for private.  
  
Most days, he would've skipped over XtinaGirl before a single word left her mouth. Luckily, he hit on her stream on a night he was bored enough to want to know what was up with a camwhore wearing a button-down sweater like some granny.  
  
gretzkygreatest: What's up with the sweater, grandma? Show some tits.  
  
He could see her eyes flick down to read the chat.  
  
The video quality was excellent. He could even see the delicate little necklace she wore, clear against her smooth skin. The setup was good too, a neatly made bed set against warmly painted walls. It didn't have any piles of fucking dirty laundry behind her and it didn't look like some weird mental institution cot either. It looked like the real bedroom of a prim girl like her, where he'd shove her face into that quilt and fuck her ass until she screamed.  
  
"Hey, gretzkygreatest, welcome to my chat! Mind if I call you Wayne?" She winked. "You can call me Christina."  
  
Good sound, too. Her hick accent came through loud and clear.  
  
gretzkygreatest: I'll call you whatever the fuck I want, bitch.  
  
Yeah, those brown eyes of hers looked good tearing up in HD.  
  
He watched as the blow hit her and she steeled herself, but he didn't wait. A notification flashed as he tipped her $1,000.  
  
That was the money shot, that sweet-as-honey smile forcing its way beneath those sad eyes as she decided the money was worth being insulted.  
  
"Well, Wayne, here's a short intro to my channel since you're new. I'm a virgin and intend to stay that way, because certain things are meant for my husband alone. That means the bra and panties stay on, because my body belongs to him and God, and the only play you're going to see is anal and oral."  
  
What. The. Fuck.  
  
What kinda dumbass slut thought fucking herself in the ass for a bunch of perverts meant she was still pure?  
  
gretzkygreatest: You might be the dumbest whore on this site.  
  
"Did your mother never show you Bambi as a child, Wayne?" Christina asked, sounding pitying, of all things. "I think you need to put a quarter in the oopsy jar."  
  
Carly laughed as he tipped another thousand.  
  
"That's right, baby. There's a fine every time you can't be civilized. And you know what happens to bad boys who can't take their punishment. They get sent to the penalty box and miss the game."  
  
As she spoke, she took off her sweater to reveal a silky tank top with lace edging her tits, drawing Carly's attention to them. Yeah, underneath that Jesus drag, there was a little puck bunny waiting for Carly to pet her. Not that he ever intended to stick to petting. The best thing about lines was skating right over them.  
  
gretzkygreatest: Those are some sadass titties anyway.  
  
He tipped another $1,000. He really should've started lower, even if he could afford it on his salary. She didn't know that, and the trashy slut would probably be happy with $50 if he'd started there.  
  
Tiny tits aside, she had a nice body. She was short and slim, but he'd spent enough time in gyms to know her muscle wasn't just for show. She'd put up a nice struggle against him, squirming beneath his body, but she was so small and he was so big that no amount of muscle would make a difference. Especially since Carly was in fighting shape himself.  
  
Other messages flew by on the screen, and she answered some of them, but he knew he was the one she was really performing for. No one else got a nickname. No one else had dropped close to 3G's on her either.  
  
gretzkygreatest: Stop being a tease and fuck that ass already.  
  
"Oh?" she asked, turning from the camera and kneeling on the bed, arching her back so her ass stuck out. Which, damn. She might not have any titties, but that ass was making her panties work to contain it. He'd spank that shit just to watch it jiggle.  
  
"Think I should take this private, boys?" she asked, and the tips rained in. Those who paid, stayed.  
  
Carly rolled his eyes when she pulled out some weakass little butt plug.  
  
gretzkygreatest: Your daddy might have a shrimp dick that made you turn to whoring around, but we aren't impressed by his shrimp dick either.  
  
"Hmm," she said, pressing her lips together. She bent off-screen for a moment, resurfacing with a selection of toys. All way too thin and short. These guys were letting her get away with this? "Which one do you think I should use, Wayne?"  
  
gretzkygreatest: Seriously, bitch? You better find something better in the next five minutes. 5G's if you make it in less than one, but I take away a G a minute.  
  
Christina was a good girl. She was back in forty seconds with a very impressive cucumber.  
  
Carly gave her $6,000, because it was pretty big. He wouldn't want anything like that going up his ass, for sure.  
  
gretzkygreatest: See, why were you even showing us that weakass shit when you had that beauty all along?  
  
He checked, and she did have it set up where admirers could send her gifts. He quickly ordered some of the best dildos he'd seen other camwhores use and sent them to her. He might have to talk to his accountant about adding a new line item to his budget. He wanted to be sure he wasn't messing anything up when he paid her enough to use the horse-shaped one.  
  
He flipped his attention back to the current stream as she finished up lubing her ass with some very theatrical moaning.  
  
Damn, her hole was tiny. And tight. Maybe she really was a virgin, except for those few little toys. 'Bout time someone made the whore take some real cock up her ass.  
  
Yeah, that was the stuff, her little whimpers as she worked that cucumber up her hole inch by inch, having to rest after each shove in to let her body relax.  
  
If she was really nice and sucked his cock and balls first, maybe he wouldn't just shove his cock right up her hole.  
  
gretzkygreatest: That's it, bitch. Take daddy's big cock. Who's your daddy, now?  
  
He threw another two grand in, making sure his name was the one on her lips when she came, collapsing on that pretty quilt.  
  
He hoped it was hard to clean, because she had to be getting it soaking wet with her gushing cunt. He'd bet she'd never gotten so wet before Carly came along. He'd make this dumbass hick into a camwhore worth watching. Maybe it was even good she held some things back. He'd be in her city one day, and he'd get that ripe little cherry.  
  
She turned over, top slightly askew but sadly managing to cover her tits, and those panties nicely wet, their lace edge curved around where the cucumber still stuck out of her ass.  
  
"That's it for tonight, boys! Be sure to tune in to my next stream!"  
  
Carly stuck the details in his phone. His gift would definitely make it there by then, and he had to be sure she made good use of it.


End file.
